There's No Easy Way
by seisuke
Summary: How would Kagura react to the truth? A songfic of sort.


Yoroshiku! I've just started writing fanfics… I hope you guys like this… :) I guess it's a bit of a songfic… I'm not so sure… (sweat drop) Yare yare desu ne…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own the Fruits Basket Characters, I don't own the song… I don't even own this site...! (poor, poor me) All I own… is this idea (fall off the chair)

Note: This is mostly from Kyou's POV

'…' Kyou's thoughts

"…" Dialogue

in italics - song

'That's it! I'm going to tell her to back off once and for all!' Kyou thought angrily as he stomped out of the house.

It was Valentine's Day, and right on schedule, Kagura came and delivered a huge heart-shaped chocolate—much bigger than the last time—at the school. Kyou ran away as fast as he could, and they had spent practically the whole afternoon running all over the town. When they reached Shigure's house, she caught him, and he received another one of those "out-of-great-love" beatings that she gives him. He pretended to have passed out—or rather… it didn't really require much pretending because she practically beat him senseless… but at least that made her leave him alone. It's a good thing Kagura left. Tohru and that Rat were able to convince her to let him recover.

He wanted to leave the day—no, the week before. But he…couldn't…

Kyou stopped.

"What was I thinking? Just because a certain-brown-haired-green-eyed-nobody-in-particular-person might give me another Valentine's Day present, doesn't mean I had to stick around…!" He shouted.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. 'Who am I kidding?'

"…I…really…want-" He whispered seriously.

"-Really want what, my darling Kyou?" A voice popped out from behind him.

If he were in his cat form his hair would literally stand on ends. 'I-it's Kagura!'

"OH! Don't look so shocked Kyou! I have been waiting for you to finally recover so I can watch you eat the chocolate I made for you!" She ran towards him and embraced him.

"S-Stay away from me!" Kyou snarled as he struggled to get her off of him.

"But Kyou, my darling! This is what lovers do!" She rubbed her cheek against his affectionately.

"I already told you…!"

"Oh, Kagura! I'm glad you're still here."

Kyou and Kagura stopped and turned their heads towards the voice.

'Tohru!'

Kagura let him go and ran towards Tohru. "Hi Tohru!"

Tohru's smiling face looked back at the two of them. "Hi Kagura! Oh Kyou! It's good to see you already standing… But are you sure you're really okay?"

'She's looking at me…? She's worried about me…?'

Kyou looked away. "I-I'm fine." He said gruffly.

"O-oh…Okay…Well, I just came to give you your Valentine's Day presents." She handed out Kagura's and started to approach Kyou.

"Here." She took out a wrapped present and gave it to Kyou.

Kyou reluctantly took the present and looked at her. She smiled at him encouragingly.

'It's here… Her present… What I've been waiting for…- Argh! What am I thinking?'

"Thanks." He mumbled. "…You…didn't spend all your money again…did you?" He asked, looking at Tohru seriously.

"O-oh no! O-of course not!" Tohru waved her hands, sweat dropping from her forehead.

"Can…I open it?" Kyou asked shyly, looking away to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. 'Argh! What am I doing? Idiot!'

He glanced back and saw Tohru beaming at him. "Really? I would love to see you open it! I really want to see your reaction!"

He unwrapped the present, keeping his face low to hide the little smile on his face.

'This is…'

"A bracelet?" He whispered, stunned.

"Ah…yeah…It's a bracelet. I'm not sure if you like a silver chain bracelet… But… I thought you might like it, you know. I-I mean… it's just that, you always wear your beaded bracelet… and you might only think of bad memories whenever you see it… so I thought maybe I could give you another bracelet… so that you can wear it on your other hand… so that you can just look at that bracelet and think of good things… I think… or maybe I'm not making any sense at all…! Gomen nasai! I-I'll understand if y-you don't like it! G-gomen nasai!"

She kept bowing nonstop.

'A bracelet…for good memories…' He fixed his gaze on her.

"…Thank you…" He whispered.

"Eh?" Tohru looked up at him.

Kyou smiled at her. "I said… thanks."

Tohru smiled back. "I'm glad you liked it…"

He stared at her incredible green eyes.

'Her eyes... They always light up whenever she smiles. She's-she's smiling only at me right now. M-maybe this is my chance…!'

"H-Hey…" Kyou started.

"Oh I almost forgot! I need to prepare dinner! I'm sorry I have to go! I'll see you later inside, Kyou!"

'Man…'

Tohru ran back inside the house. "Hope you can visit us again, Kagura!"

'Kagura?'

Oh that's right.

He completely forgot.

'It just…happens whenever Tohru's around... It's like we're the only two people in the world...'

"Well, I'm glad you had your fun." Kagura said sarcastically.

Kyou's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. Kagura was standing there, her arms folded over her chest.

"Don't start, Kagura." Kyou warned and stalked off.

"W-wait! Kyou!" Kagura ran after him and embraced his neck.

"Let go, Kagura…" Kyou said irritably. He removed her hands that were encircled around his neck, and then walked away.

'I have to get away from her… She's suffocating me…! Why can't she just leave me alone?'

"I saw you, Kyou." Kagura called out.

Kyou stopped abruptly. "What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"I saw you… You smiled at her… You only smile at her… You never smiled at me like that… not even when we were kids…"

He didn't reply. He just stood there.

'It's true. I… only… She's the only one who can make me-'

Kagura approached him from behind. "Kyou?"

Kyou slowly looked at her. She looked like she was going to touch his shoulder.

"Kagura…I'm sorry. I can't…"

Kagura withdrew her outstretched hand and looked at him. "What do you mean…?"

Kyou took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry. No matter how I tried… I couldn't… hold back my feelings… I know you really care for me… And I do care for you too… But no matter how you…try… I just… can't…love you. Not in that way… I'm sorry."

Kyou closed his eyes and looked away, expecting to get a beating.

'She's really going to be mad at me…'

A second passed.

'I'm really going to get it...!'

He braced himself.

A minute.

Ten minutes…?

But the beating never came.

'Why…? What? What's going on?'

Confused, Kyou slowly looked up at her.

'Kagura?'

She just stood there, looking up at him.

'What's wrong? Why won't she beat me up? Why isn't she getting emotional?'

_I thought that she'd break down_

_But she smiled at me and never made a sound_

Kagura gave him a small smile then walked away.

Kyou stood there, stunned. He didn't expect that kind of reaction.

'She's always been the emotional one. How come?'

He ran after her. "O-oi!"

'Why is it? Why won't she get angry?'

She didn't stop. She just continued walking away.

'Just beat me up already! What's wrong with you?'

"Hey, you!" Kyou caught up with her and touched her shoulder. She stopped and looked at him.

Her eyes looked like they're about to cry, but the tears didn't fall.

She slowly took his hand off of her. Her touch made him look away and he pulled his hand off of her.

"I know…" Kagura whispered.

'What?' Kyou looked back at her.

But she was already walking away.

_And I guess she understood, in her way_

_And her silence told me everything she could not say_

_When it falls apart_

_There's no easy way to break somebody's heart_

**Author's Notes:** This songfic (well, sort of…) was inspired by James Ingram's "There's No Easy Way". I heard the song one time and it just inspired me to write this… I mean… I tried to imagine how Kagura would react if Kyou tells her that he likes Tohru (obviously I'm a KyouXTohru fan). Since she's usually err… physical… with Kyou… I thought it might be a nice angle to see her… err… contained… when the 'truth' is suddenly 'dropped' on her (like a bomb)… and on Valentine's Day.

Maa...Well, tonikaku… I would appreciate reviews… But I'm still new to the fanfiction world… So please forgive any grammatical errors… and please be gentle with the reviews… --;; I hope it's okay at least… for a first post. Thanks in advance for those who read it. :)


End file.
